The New Student
by ZanessaGaily
Summary: Teacher Demetria Lovato has received a new student with lots of mysteries. Meanwhile her best friend Sterling Knight is a mystery himself. Will she figure out these mysteries?
1. Melony

**Seriously, my first chapter? Excited. Please leave a review. :)**

My name is Demi Lovato. But to most, I am Miss. Lovato. I am a teacher and teach(or watch over) pre-kindergarten and kindergarten students. In total, I have 25 students.

I have a crush on another teacher in the school, Mr. Knight. He's really sweet to me too. Whenever I've had a hard day, he takes his lunch break to spend time with me. I _really_ like him.

It's about 7:30 AM and the pre-kindergarteners should be here at any moment. The Kindergardeners arrive around 12.

**(CHECK FOR PICTURES SOON!)**

"Hello Miss. Lovato!" I heard Leah Gosselin say as she walked in. "Good morning Miss. Lovato!" I heard Alexis Gosselin say as she walked in.

My students seemed to always be energetic. It's cute but sometimes annoying...

Around 9:00, my boss, Mrs. Efron came in with a little girl, per-kindergarten like.

"Hey." She smiled and approached me. "I have a new student for you. She's not actually new to the school, she came from Mr. Tarus' class and now his class is overcrowded. So we have to add her into your class." She bent down and looked at the little girl. "Melony, this is Miss. Lovato, your new teacher."

The tiny girl looked up and shyly said: "Hi.." She was absolutely adorable!

"Hello Melony." We smiled at each other. I turned to my right and said: "Leah, come here for a second." She walked over and looked up at me. "This is Melony. Melony, this is Leah. Leah, can you show Melony around, maybe play with her too?"

"Okay, come on." Leah smiled and took her to Alexis and Hannah.

"What did Tarus teach? I'm teaching the alphabet now."

Mrs. Efron scratched her head then nodded. "I believe the alphabet as well. Make sure the kids don't hurt her. I hear she's very fragile." She waved at Melony and then left.

I tell you, so many kids in my class are "fragile" I wasn't surprised that Melony was as well. I walked over to the board and started writing the alphabet on the chalkboard in pink chalk.

The kindergarteners were a bit late. But that's okay, they BARELY do work either.

After a few minutes of teaching the alphabet to the students.

Lunch time. I called Hannah's table first. Leah, Alexis, Suri, and Selena got up and got their lunches.

"Hey, do you guys wanna eat outside?" I asked. The majority of the class went outside.

Only Leah, Alexis, Suri, and Melony were left. Leah was finishing her sandwich and Suri was eating her apple. Alexis was drinking her apple juice and Melony was eating a couple of fruit snacks.

Soon after the girls went outside, Mr. Knight came in.

"Hey Miss. Lovato." He smiled at me.

Oh, we're not allowed to say the teacher's real names during school hours. D:

"Hey Mr. Knight." I smiled and hugged him.

"What's new?" He asked, smiling.

"New student. You?" I asked.

"Nothing. Anything-"

"Miss. Lovato? Melony fell off the swing!" Alexis said quickly before running back outside.

"Perfect..." I rolled my eyes and walked outside with Mr. Knight before I saw a crowd around the swings. "I think we'll need a nurse." I got through the crowd and bent close to Melony. "Hey, you okay?"

"Alexis pushed me off..." She said before putting her head back into her hands.

"Alexis Gosselin! Get inside NOW!"

"I didn't push her! Suri did!"

Suri looked confused at us. "I was playing in the sand the whole time! I got sand everywhere.

"So who did it? Anyone?"  
>"It was Leah." "Alexis" "Hannah" "Leah." All I heard was that.<p>

I sighed. "Come on Melony." I helped her up. "Ooh, that's a nasty cut..."

"I had that one."

Okay, NOW something strange is up. Melony has a bruise on her arm, a cut on her hand and now this huge, bloody cut on her leg which she claimed has been there.

Now it's pick up time. So far, everyone except Suri and Melony has been picked up or taken on a bus home.

"Suri, is you mom at work?" I turned to Suri.

"Yeah, I think so. My dad might pick me up though..." She replied, hopeful that she could leave.

"How about you Melony?" I asked.

"I don't know if anyone will pick me up today. My mommy doesn't really care about me... And my daddy is never there..." Aw, I feel so bad for Melony right now...

Suri raised her eyebrow. "Your mom Is mean, no offense..."

Melony shrugged. "There she is now..."

Suri smiled. "My mommy too."

After the girls left, Sterling and I went out to the park.

"Today was... interesting. I learned that one of my students might not have a very pleasant life..."

**That's all folks. Please write a review on anything you liked, think will happen, disliked, and other stuff.**

***Gabby***


	2. Date

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm very happy about them!**

* * *

><p>I walked into school and waved to some of the kids I remembered from teaching earlier. I walked into my room and smiled. "Mr. Knight, what are you doing?"<p>

He turned around and his face changed color. "Um, I was going to leave a note but now there's no hiding it. I want to take you out to dinner, tonight."

I blushed. "Of course, you may. You know where I live. It'll all be well." I smiled.

"Great." He kissed my cheek before he ran out the door.

After class began, I had to collect permission slips.

"Who has their permission slips?" I asked, everyone lined up and gave theirs to me. During recess, I looked through all of the slips.

"What the-" I saw something wrong with Melony's permission slip.

"Miss. Lovato?" I heard a new voice.

"Yes, erm, who are you?" I looked up.

"I'm Melony's father." Was this guy for real? He looked like a drug dealer or something... Melony doesn't seem like she would tell lies either. Maybe she isn't what she appears to be...

"Oh, hello sir. How can I help you?"

"I came here to inform you that Melony isn't coming to your little sleepover thing. She has more important things to do."

"Like...?" I looked at him and raised my eyebrow for an answer.

"She has a photo-shoot she cannot miss."

"Really? So how come she never mentioned it?"

"She doesn't talk about her personal life."

"Says who? She has bruises and I'm starting to get suspicious..."

"Look lady, ** NOTHING IS GOING ON. MELONY HAS A WONDERFUL LIFE AT HOME AND EVERYONE LOVES HER. I LOVE HER VERY MUCH! WE DON'T NEED OPINIONS!" **

"LOOK, SIR, I HAVE CHILDREN OUT THERE AND YOU LOOKING LIKE A DRUG DEALER ISN'T HELPING THEM AT ALL!" I screamed back.

I don't think anyone has heard me yell before. Then, Mrs. Efron came in.

"I want Melony moved from her class." He turned to her.

"I cannot do that. You either move or be happy Melony is in Miss. Lovato's class. She's way better then you think, Alan."

So his name is Alan? Sounds like a drug dealer to me.

"I do not care, why is she not in Mr. Tarus' class anymore?"

"Because, unlike you, ALAN, parents request teachers. You can't request me, therefore, you cannot switch from here only switched to here. So students from his class get moved from mine."

"I don't give a marijuana sack, I want her moved otherwise I sue this place!"

"You can't sue, you already signed a contract. We also have multiple copies so ripping one of the copies doesn't mean you have a chance to sue. Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Mrs. Efron stated.

"Fine. But I'll be back." He left.

Mrs. Efron and I took a look at each other before we heard Melony's voice.

"Why was my daddy here?"

"It doesn't matter, go play." Mrs. Efron assured her and she did leave. "We have to talk to Mr. Pitt. Maybe he will do something."

Mr. Pitt is the school social worker who deals with kids. Even though he has had this with Melony before, now he can deal with it.

After school today, everyone got picked up and I met with Mr. Knight.

"How was your day?" He looked down at me, smiling.

"Strange. Just figured out that Melony's father is a drug dealer. He said: 'I don't give a marijuana sack.' and who says that?" I said, laughing.

"A drug dealer, maybe an addict..." We laughed and went to Red Lobster.

At Red Lobster, we were eating and talking about work.

"Isn't that Melony over there?" Sterling asked.

I turned and gasped. "Oh it is." I sighed and sunk in my seat. "What's happening over there?"

"You don't wanna know. What kind of parents do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, getting worried.

"Sticks a knife in their daughter's mouth. For real?"

"Oh my god..." I shook my head and looked up.

Even though that date wasn't bad, it got better.

We pulled up to the driveway of my apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sterling smiled at me.

"Okay." I smiled back and I grabbed my keys.

We looked into each other's eyes and shared a kiss. A long kiss, his lips were very warm. Then after we pulled away for air, he pecked my lips one more time.

"Your lips are really warm." I giggled. "Goodnight Sterling."

"Goodnight Demi." He kissed my cheek, then he got into his car and drove away.

I smiled, best date ever. But now I'm worried. If Melony's parents tried to kill her, how come she's still at school? How are they hiding the scars? The lies?

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for today, remember to review for more of The New Student. I'll be posting my new series Trainwreck, very soon. Like today or something. I'm not sure. Classes<strong>

** end tomorrow then I have my finals. :D Excited to finish class. Thank you all for being so supportive and making me feel like a writer, check out Trainwreck if you're a Jemi**

** fan!**

***Gabby***


	3. Melony vs Alexis

**Thank you guys for reviewing! It makes me happy that I'm not wasting my time writing!**

* * *

><p>I drove out of my house in my skinny jeans and white t-shirt. Wednesday. Today, I was hoping I could get some information from Melony.<p>

_ With Melony_

_ "_Why are you so stupid?" Melony's mom yelled, slapping Melony across the face. "Why can't you just be normal? Being dyslexic isn't good! It's a bad thing! Like you!"

"Melony, I packed your lunch, let's go before I have to stick another knife in your throat." Her father said.

"Coming..." Melony ran outside with her father and sat in the car.

"Remember Melony, this is not mine or yours. This is for someone named Scarlet." He smiled and put something in her pocket.

"What's dis?" She asked, looking at it.

"It's something for Scarlet." He repeated.

"Who is she?" Melony cocked her head to the right and raised her eyebrow.

"God d*mn It Melony! She's my girlfriend! She's gonna pick you up today, do not f*cking panic!"

"Okay... I'm sorry!" Melony nearly cried and got punched in the face.

"Stop being such a f*cking wimp!" He said.

When they got to the school, Melony ran out the car and into the school without her father realizing she forgot the marijuana sack.

"Good morning Miss. Lovato..." Melony walked into the classroom, everyone looked at her.

"Oh my god Melony! What did you do to yourself?" Miss. Lovato ran over to her and grabbed her face, looking at the red marks on it.

"It's nothing, I scratched my face on accident." Melony replied, scared.

Demi's POV

Okay, something is REALLY up. Melony has red cuts and scratches on her face and she claims she did them herself? I'm gonna have to call Mr. Pitt.

"Melony, are you coming to the sleepover Friday?"

She looked up for a second and back at me. "I don't think I can... My mom slapped- I mean, she told me I couldn't go because I had a court-doctor's appointment."

"So you can just come the Saturday to Sunday..." Alexis said, trying to make sense.

"Yeah, me and Collin are!" Aaden said, nodding his head at Collin who nodded his head too.

Melony shrugged, probably knowing something was wrong with herself.

"Okay then..." I nodded and crossed her name of the list of people who were coming.

An hour or two later, I felt very sick for some time. Remembering last night. I let the kids play while I tried to relax myself.

"Miss. Lovato?" Leah looked down at me. "Melony is crying... I don't know why either..."

"Ugh..." I sat up. "Melony, come here." All of a sudden, I saw Melony's red face approach me. "Sweetie, what happened now?"

"I don't feel good and Alexis says I can't be the sister!"

"No I didn't! I said you couldn't be the mom, you have to be the maid!" Alexis quickly defended her place.

"But I don't wanna be the maid..." Melony nearly yelled back.

"Girls, this is so unnecessary!" I coughed.

"She started it." Alexis gave her a look.

"I just won't play then!" Melony replied.

I sighed. "Why can't you just play nicely. All I ask is for some piece and quiet!"

"Miss. Lovato, can I go to the bathroom?" Leah asked, out of absolutely nowhere.

"Yes." I put my head on the desk. "If you two don't figure this out, Mrs. Efron will."

"It's no fair, Melony gets all the attention! She can't play with me no more! I hate you Melony Baxter!" She spit out and walked away.

Melony put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"Oh come here." I pulled her into a hug and she cried on my shoulder. She cried for a long time actually. It's like she was crying out her feelings she was hiding. "You okay, sweetie?" I asked after she pulled away.

She sighed and nodded.

"Okay, come to me if you need anything else, okay?"

"Okay..." Melony walked over to her desk and rested her head on the desk.

At lunch, after the Kindergarteners came, was even more hectic.

"Go away!" Susan said to Melony.

"Please, you smell and you're ugly. Besides, this is our table."

At recess, the kids played, again without Melony and Mr. Knight came in.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"My head hurts." He brought me into a comforting hug.

"So about last night... Would you like to make it official?" He asked, smiling at me.

"How could I say no... But right now, I need you to do me a favor. Please go get Mr. Pitt and Mrs. Efron. I need to talk to them."

"About Melo- DO NOT FIGHT!" he yelled and we went outside. People were hitting each other and Melony. Especially Melony."

"That is it! I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! EVERYONE INSIDE! SIT DOWN AND DO NOT TALK!"

Everyone but the crowd in front of us ran inside.

"Alexis, you need to stop this. You already have a warning, you don't want to loose all your recess. Suri, I expected way better from you. And Melony, why are you throwing sand?"

"Because Alexis threw it at me first!"

"No, I threw leaves!" Alexis said.

I groaned and Mr. Knight rubbed my back. "Look, everyone," I said. "You all are going to apologize right now."

"I'm sorry." Suri said to Melony.

Melony nodded. "I'm sorry Suri."

"Well I'm NOT sorry!" Alexis said. "Everything was fine until you showed up. I wish I wasn't here with you and that you would stay in Mr. Tarus' class!"

"You are very mean." Melony said, clenching her fists together.

"What, are you actually trying to fight me? I'm way stronger than you. And hopefully, you'll understand!" Alexis slapped Melony.

Mrs. Efron's voice quickly came out. "Hey hey hey hey HEY!" You two, my office, NOW." Alexis and Melony ran inside. "Suri, go to class, please." Suri ran to the classroom. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Today isn't Melony's day. She comes with scars and scratches and claims she hurt herself. Alexis hates her and Melony and Alexis along with Suri are all fighting with sand and leaves."

Mrs. Efron sighed. "Someone is getting suspended... And because neither of them have been before, one of them is off to a rough start in pre-k..."

Soon, near the end of the day, I saw Melony come back into the room. Not Alexis. Which, I was a bit happy with it.

"Hey Melony. Whose picking you up today?" I asked her.

"My daddy's friend... Scarlet. She said.

"Really?" I said. Her dad wasn't all that great, who knew he'd have friends...

"I don't even know Scarlet. All daddy said was she was gonna pick me up today..."

Mrs. Efron came into the room and stood at my desk. "Miss. Lovato, who is Scarlet?"

"She's my daddy's friend." Melony spoke.

"Really? No offense Melony but your dad knows the weirdest people ever..."

"I know... He even tried kissing my crazy neighbor who always screams 'Santa'." Melony sighed.

"Why, is she here?"

"Yes, but she isn't going home with her. She looks _drunk_." She said, disgusted.

"Eww..." I said, hoping Melony wasn't going home with her...

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for today's episode. Thank you guys for reviews and feedback. <strong>

****Gabby****


	4. Sleepover

**Thank you guys for the support and keeping this series strong!**

"I don't even know Scarlet well..." Melony said, sighing.

"Well then, she can't go home with you." Mrs. Efron nodded. "I'll call your dad."

An hour later, Melony left and instead of leaving with Sterling, I went to Mr. Pitt's office.

"So, Miss. Lovato, you want me to investigate Melony's home?"

"Yes, I do." I said. "Please?"

"Okay. Tomorrow." He said.

"Great." I smiled. "Thanks." I walked into hallway. "Sterling!" I ran up and jumped on his back.

"Oh hey, babe." He looked back at me.

I got off his back and kissed him. After today, this was soooo necessary. He kissed me back and we kissed for another 2 minutes before we pulled away.

"You are very quick." He kissed my cheek and we walked out hand in hand. "Where were you?" He asked, sounding curious.

"Brad's office." I nodded my head. "What are you doing later?"

"Grading tests... You?"

"Nothing really..."

...

The Next day of school was a bit upsetting.

"Miss. Lovato, there's a fight going on!"

I jumped out my seat and ran into the hall and tried to stop the fight. "STOP FIGHTING!" But I was way too weak.

Mrs. Efron and Mr. Pitt stopped it with me. It was a physical fight between a 5th grader and a 10th grader.

During class today, 3 students were late. Leah, Suri, and Melony.

"Why are you guys late?" I asked them.

"My daddy's car broke down." Melony said.

"I had to go to my mommy's place first." Leah said.

Suri sighed. "I didn't feel good, but now I'm better."

"Alright... Go play." I said, Suri and Melony went to color and Leah went to play with her other friends.

"Miss. Lovato?" I heard Collin's voice and I looked up.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me tie my shoe?"

"Sure..." I tied his shoe. "There."

"Thank you!" He ran off and played with his friends.

Later at the sleepover, we were staying in the gym. Mrs. Efron brought chips and cookies. Mr. Knight and I also brought some movies. And a couple of my leftover VideoNows(I haven't heard of them in AGES!) After most of my Kindergarten and Mr. Knight's class came, we we're getting food orders. The choices were pizza, hot dogs, Chinese food, and mac & cheese. After, a lot more Pre-K kids showed up and they all ordered Mac & Cheese.

Eventually, with a surprising twist, Melony showed up. Her grandparents were at the hospital and her father didn't want her mother to do anything to her. What's that even supposed to mean?

"Okay, Melony. Do you want mac & cheese?"

"Yes, please!" Melony nodded her head before I said the other choices.

Mr. Knight put in the movie Shrek Forever After and it played. Lots of the Pre-K enjoyed it.

After the kids ate, they played and did stuff. Mr. Knight and I talked about our classes.

"A lot of kids just don't like Melony... It's sad..." I said, looking at Melony drawing by herself.

"A lot of kids don't like Karly and she just came to the country."

**Fresh out of ideas but the next episode will be so long, it'll be split to two parts! **

*****Gabby*****


	5. NYC

**Two part chapter! yey!**

**Part 1**

After the sleepover, winter break came and went. Then came Mid-Winter break in February. Vanessa, Zac, Sterling, and I we're on our way to New York with Vanessa and Zac's kids, Camille and Leo. When we got to New York, I had to say something to everyone. As in the adults.

"I'm 6 weeks pregnant." I announced.

"Really?" Vanessa laughed. "YAY!" She hugged me and giggled.

"Congrats guys." Zac smiled, holding Camille.

Sterling's reaction was the most funny. "I'm gonna be a daddy! Woooo!" He picked me up and spun me around.

I laughed as he spun me around. I swear, the whole pregnancy thing was... not... a mistake... We actually planned it. Sterling and I planned it for almost 2 months. We decided it was time. We both wanted a experience we'd always have with us. The baby gives us a reason to be together.

"Yay! Everyone is happy!" I smiled.

When we went to the hotel, it was beautiful. The floor was wood, the bathroom was huge, the bedrooms were fantastic and the best part- the kitchen! I also forgot to tell you, I love to cook. Making food is my thing!

Sterling kissed my temple and I spun around. "Calm down. It's just me."

"I wasn't scared." I giggled and our lips met. His lips were so warm and it felt so nice. After we pulled away, I put my hand on my stomach. "Do you wanna find out the gender anytime soon?"

"I want it to be a surprise." Sterling said and I nodded.

"Okay. Can we talk about names?" We sat on the couch and talked. If it was a boy, Aaden Liam and if it was a girl, Chloe Samantha.

Zac and Vanessa loved the names. Their children are Camille Emily Nicole Efron and Leonardo (Leo) Jaylen Jared Efron. They're cuties! I'm happy they came. Camille is 5 ½ and Leo is 1. They are both adorable.

Camielle has her mom's looks but is a daddy's girl. In pictures, you'd find them together the most. Leo is a mommy's boy, and has his father's looks you'd find pictures of them together.

Anyway, after we got settled, we were all watching a movie.

Camille laughed. "He just picked his nose!"

"Eww..." We all said, honestly, the guy DUG that thing. O,o After the movie, we were all hungry and had pizza.

Leo touched the pizza and looked up at Vanessa.

Vanessa rubbed his stomach. "It's okay, babe. I cut it up so you can try a piece."

His face was hilarious after he tried the pizza. It was like a huge happy face. Then he ate the rest. Gosh, this boy was adorable!

**Part 2 coming soon, sorry for the long wait!**


	6. Back To School

Sorry for the long wait, but this took long to write with my writer's block and school and all... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Soon, on the plane, Leo and Camille were playing with Vanessa and Zac, meanwhile, Sterling and I got our time together.<p>

"Sooo... I wanna ask you something." I looked at Sterling, whose arm was around my torso.

"What is it?" He looked down at me with his crystal blue eyes and a serious look.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Honestly, it doesn't matter. But, what does matter is if you and the baby are okay." He kissed my cheek and turned back to the window.

"Okay..." I put my hand on my small baby belly and fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up in pain. My back hurt so much, I felt tears in my eyes. Why did it hurt so much if I'm barely two months pregnant? We were still on the plane, it was almost there. Anyway, Sterling was playing with Camille and Leo, while Zac and Vanessa were still sleeping.

"Sterling?" I looked at him with tears falling.

"Hold on guys." I heard him whisper before he looked at me. "What's wrong, baby?"

"My back... It hurts a lot..." I looked down.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." He kissed my head and put his finger under my chin, lifting my head, before kissing me.

"Ewww!" Camille and Leo giggled.

I pulled away, blushing and smiled. "It's yucky, huh?"

"Yea! Mommy and daddy kiss all the time!" Camille giggled.

"What about mommy and daddy now?" Vanessa was awake, and so was Zac.

"You kiss a lot." Camille giggled.

"Okay, sure we do." Vanessa and I looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

><p>After the plane landed, Sterling and I headed to Vanessa and Zac's place to help them unpack. But all I did was played with Camille, since Leo was asleep.<p>

"Demi?" I heard Vanessa at the door and I looked at her, Camille did too. "Can we talk?" Both of us went into the hall.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her serious.

"I've been thinking... I know the deal with Melony isn't the best-"

"I wonder how she is..." I looked down.

"Isn't the best, but if we can get more information, calling the social security services will be easy."

"Woah, do you think it's that serious?"

"I know her family very well... It's.. bad, and it seems worse now."

"Well... Okay... But, what made you think this?"

"Mr. Pitt is being laid off, and I want to make this year... his most interesting."

"Mr. Pitt is getting laid off?" I asked, surprised.

"Sadly. The district finds no use for the social workers at school anymore."

"Aww..." I sighed. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Ask her questions, maybe give the class an assignment on what they did this break and let some read it out loud. You know?"

"Okay. I'll try." I rubbed the back of my neck.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, school was back in session. I had to keep the pregnancy a secret, although, all the teacher know it.<p>

"Ms. Lovato?" I heard Sterling's voice at the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Knight." I giggled and continued writing on the board.

"How are you?" He stood by the board.

"I'm okay, a bit achy, but nothing a little medicine can't fix."

"Sorry I had to leave, my little sister got sick."

"Is she okay?" I asked concerned.

Sterling's little sister was only four years old, believe it or not. She wasn't really around here though. She lives with Sterling's parents, but for now, she is staying here for a reason I don't know.

"She's fine, just a cold."

"Oh, okay." I heard the children leave the buses and I smiled. "You better go."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye." I watched him leave and I continued writing.

"Good morning, Ms. Lovato!" Alexis, Suri, Maddie, and Melony walked into the classroom.

"Hi girls!" I smiled.

Okay, in my pre-k class, I have seven girls and ten boys, but my kindergarten class had about six girls and boys. So, it was a big class."

"Hi Ms. Lovato!" I heard the boys walk in and say.

Soon, after most of the pre-k arrived, I asked them to write about their winter break and everyone was writing, it was nice and quiet in there. Then, when fifteen minutes past, I asked if anyone wanted to read what they wrote and everyone wanted to read theirs. I chose Alexis first.

"We went to the movies and saw Happy Fweet Two and we went to a resturwant and we got ice cweam from Lucinda's Ice Cweam Pawace! It was fun."

Aww, these kids were adorable.

"Very nice, anyone else?"

Melony, Suri, Michael, Maddie, and Princeton all raised their hands.

"Okay, Melony." I smiled.

"I saw a bear, and a giraffe, and a penguin! I awso got hurt and got a brokin' shouder."

"Dislocated, Melony! It's dislocated!" Michael said, annoyed.

"OKAY! Geez. And I awso saw Big Time Wush wif my cousin."

"Interesting. Anyone else?"

Soon, after the kindergarteners arrived, I decided to let them play outside. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either, so I made sure everyone outside was wearing a coat.

"Ms. Lovato?"

I looked up and saw Melony holding her head. "What's wrong?"

"Alexis threw the rock at me." She pulled her hand off her head and I saw some blood.

"Oh my..." I bent down and took a closer look. "Okay, take a pass and go to the nurse." I watched her run off. "ALEXIS!"

"Yes?" Alexis walked out from the sandbox.

"Did you throw something at Melony?"

"No... I didn't even see her. She was by the swings. I was by myself..."

Great, now I've got a liar in my hands.

Thank you so much for being patient. I found a word count on LibreOffice Writer, so I'll try to make these extra long. Thank you! Please review!

**Gabby**


	7. Surprises

**Okay, this chapter is a bit long, but not too long. It's a little dramatic too.**

"Okay, does anyone know what happened?" I asked. Everyone was inside because I needed to know.

Selena raised her hand.

"Yes, Selena?" I asked.

"I think Alexis and Suri were in dis. Anywey, Alexis put sand all over Suri and pushed Suri. Suri got upset and asked her why she did dat. Then, Alexis told Suri dat Melony wanted her to do dat and then Suri got up and threw the wock and then wan away. "

"No!" Maddie said. "Suri was playing with us the whole time outside!"

Melony came back inside the room, everyone was looking at her. "Ms. Lovato?"

"Yes?" I asked, turning my attention to her.

"I have to go home..."

"Okay, get your stuff and you can go back to the nurse. But first, do you know who threw the rock?"

Melony nodded her head, still holding the ice pack to it. "It was Alexis."

"Okay, Alexis, you know what? I'm sick and tired of you hurting everyone in this class, go to Mrs. Efron's room now!"

Alexis shook her head and stuck her tongue out at me. Oh no she didn't.

"Do you really wanna go there?" I heard Mrs. Efron's voice at the door.

Melony and Alexis turned around.

"Come on, Alexis. Melony, your mom is here."

Melony sighed and took her bags, waved goodbye and left.

"Okay, I need everyone to listen closely."

Everyone looked at me.

"If anyone sees anybody hurting someone, please tell me. I hate to see people crying. It hurts, okay?"

They all nodded their heads.

For the rest of the day, everyone was playing, or coloring. A lot of Pre-K kids were coloring.

After school, Sterling and I were at the store, buying some baby things.

"So, Dems, anything interesting happen today?"

"Melony got a rock thrown to her head and she got sent home. I think Alexis got suspended, or sent home as well. Anything for you?"

"I had to handle a fight today. Between 6 kids- all 12th graders."

"Sorry, babe." I giggled and we walked around the store, picking up more things.

_ With Melony_... 3rd Person POV...

"Melony, tell me what happened." Her mother asked, putting alcohol on Melony's head.

"I got hit with a rock..." She looked down.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Melony looked at her mom.

"Ms. Lovato says fighting is bad. And it doesn't solve anything."

"That's not true, Melony. Next time, if you want ice cream, you better fight back. Understand?"

Melony nodded her head, but she wasn't prepared for what Ms. Lovato would say when she did fight back.

It was March 1st, a Monday. Everyone was back to school.

"Good morning, Ms. Lovato." All the pre-k came into school the next day.

"Good morning guys, today, we're gonna color today."

"But that's BOOOORRING!" Michael groaned.

"Sorry, hun. But it's for St. Patrick's Day."

"Coooool!' Suri smiled.

Alexis sighed, not really caring.

Melony asked, "What's St. Patrick's Day?"

"It's about leprechauns, rainbows, and gold, stupid." Alexis yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!" Melony yelled back.

"Girls-" Demi tried to stop it.

"Or else what?" Alexis taunted.

Melony punched her in the face, making her fall down. Now, all the pre-k walked away from Melony, scared of her.

"MELONY! Why did you do that?" Demi yelled.

"Because my mommy told me to fight people like HER!" Melony argued.

Mrs. Efron walked in the room. "What the..."

"Melony punched Alexis!" Selena said.

"Tattletale." Melony murmured.

"Enough, Melony!" Demi yelled at Melony, again. "I don't know what has gotten into you!" She helped Alexis up.

Alexis was crying and blood was running out of her nose.

"You okay, Alexis?" Demi bent down to Alexis' level, holding some tissue close by.

"No.." She broke down sobbing harder.

"Shhh..." Demi held the tissue to Alexis' nose and took her to the nurse.

The nurse looked at Demi and saw Alexis. "What happened?"

"Mel-ony pun-ch-ed me..." Alexis managed to say.

"Melony Baxter? Please, that girl is harmless."

"She did." Demi whispered before helping Alexis sit on the cot.

The nurse got more tissues and helped stop the bleeding.

"I'll be back later, okay Alexis?" Demi rubbed Alexis' head and walked back to the room.

"Ms. Lovato?" Maddie stood by Demi.

"Yes?" Demi tilted her head.

"I got a paper cut." She held up her thumb.

"Aw, okay, come here." She took her to wash her thumb. "Use soap, okay?"

Maddie nodded and wiped her tears.

"You done, Maddie?" Maddie came out the bathroom and held her finger. Demi wiped it and put a band aid on it. "There you go."

"Thank you Ms. Lovato!" Maddie walked over to the girls and continued to play with them.

"Ms. Lovato?" Selena walked over to her.

"What's up?"

"I got a booboo..." She pointed to her hand, where there was a scrape.

"Okay, come on." Demi told Mr. Tatus to watch the kids and she took her to the nurse.

The nurse asked Demi, "What's up with your class today?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Demi walked to Alexis who was laying down. "You okay, Alexis?"

"A little better." Alexis sighed and sat up.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Okay, come on." Demi picked her up, carefully and took her back to the room. She put her down and thanked Mr. Tatus. She sat down at her desk.

Once the kindergarteners arrived, Ms. Lovato told the kids about St. Patrick's Day and told them to color in the pictures she gave them. Melony arrived and Mrs. Efron took both Alexis and Melony to the hallway. Ms. Lovato followed them.

"Okay, Melony, what you did today was wrong, but Alexis, what you said to her was wrong too."

Melony didn't make eye contact with Mrs. Efron nor Ms. Lovato. She didn't even look at Alexis. She looked down on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Look, Melony, look at me." Mrs. Efron lifted her head by putting a finger under her chin. "Apologize to Alexis."

Melony couldn't say anything, she fell down and started crying.

"I don't care anymore..." Alexis walked back inside.

"Wow. She really walked away." Mrs. Efron was surprised. "No one could pick her up, so she has to stay."

"Ms. Lovato?" Alexis walked back to her.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a coloring sheet too?"

"In a second, hun." Demi nodded and looked back at Melony. "Melony, get up."

"I got to do work, please fix her up." Mrs. Efron took another look at Melony and left.

"Melony, c'mon sweetheart." Ms. Lovato picked her up and stood her up. "It's okay, hun. Calm down."

Melony put her head in her hands and continued crying.

"Calm down." Ms. Lovato kept repeating. "When you're ready to talk, come see me. Okay?" Ms. Lovato rubbed her back and walked back in the room, gave Alexis a paper and some crayons. As soon it was lunch time, Melony came back.

"Ms. Lovato?" Melony looked up at her.

"Hm?" She looked down at her.

"I don't have anything to eat..."

Ms. Lovato sighed. "Why?"

"Mommy was rusin' and she didn't make me nothin'." She looked down.

"Will you apologize to Alexis for me? She's really upset and you hurt her today."

Melony nodded and walked to Alexis' desk. "Alexis?"

"What do you want?" Alexis said, still coloring her picture.

"I'm sowwy..."

"It's fine. I don't care." Alexis got up and got her lunch.

Melony walked back to Ms. Lovato.

"Come." Ms. Lovato took Melony to Mrs. Efron's office.

"What happened now?" Mrs. Efron looked up.

"Her mom didn't make her lunch."

Mrs. Efron raised her eyebrow and sighed. "Okay, I'll take her to the lunch room. Come on, hunny." Mrs. Efron took Melony to the cafeteria while Ms. Lovato walked back to the room. "Alexis?" Ms. Lovato sat by Alexis.

"Yes?"

"You okay, dear?"

Alexis nodded her head and continued eating her food. "Where's Melony?"

"She went to get lunch. Her mommy didn't make her anything today."

"Oh, well, I had something for her... I didn't know-"

"It's fine, Alexis." Ms. Lovato saw Mr. Knight and she walked over. "Hey."

"I have to go. My sister was rushed to the hospital."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you soon then." They shared a quick hug and she watched Mr. Knight leave. She went to her desk and took out some papers.

"Ms. Lovato?" Maddie raised her hand.

"Yes?" Ms. Lovato looked at her.

"Can I color more pictures?"

"You can draw. I have some paper here."

After the school day ended, Demi went home, alone for the first time this year. She got home and got a phone call. "Hello?"

"Demi?" She heard Sterling's voice.

"Hey, how is she?"

**What happened next? Find Out In The Next Chapter!**

****Gabby****


	8. Today Is NOT My Day

**Another one, please review!**

"How is she, Sterling?" Demi asked, worried.

"She died..." Sterling sighed, you can hear that he cried.

"Babe... I'm sorry. Do you wanna come over?"

"No, can you tell Mrs. Efron I'm taking the rest of the week off?"

"Okay. Sterling?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Demi sat down.

"I love you too." Sterling said, probably about to break down. "Tell our baby that I love them too."

"Okay. Bye babe." Demi and Sterling hung up. Demi sighed and looked at her tummy. "Daddy and I love you, baby." She kissed her hand and placed her hand on her stomach. She called Vanessa.

"Hello?" Vanessa sounded tired.

"Hey, Vanessa."

"How's Sterling? He left earlier then I though he would..."

"His sister died."

There was a long pause then Vanessa sighed. "Aw, poor Sterling... I feel bad now. How long is he taking off?"

"The rest of the week." Demi answered, almost breaking down herself.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me. Bye."

"Bye." They hung up and Demi went to bed, even though it was only 6:00.

The next day, Ms. Lovato's first stop was Mr. Knight's room. She walked in and saw the class' attention turn to her. "Uh, hi guys.. I have to tell you a little something." She took a deep breath. "Mr. Knight's sister died yesterday. That's why he left early and he's gonna be out for the rest of the week. So, can you guys be on your best behavior for him? I talked to him last night and he was really upset."

The class nodded and some said, "Sure".

Ms. Lovato walked back to her classroom and saw some of the kids waiting. "Hi guys." She forced a smile and greeted them. She let them inside and told them to sit down and draw, again. Just for fun while she waited for the other kids. Her phone started to ring. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey babe." Sterling's voice cracked a bit.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Did you talk to my class for me?"

"Yes. When's her funeral?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

"Okay, thanks, love."

Ms. Lovato giggled. "I'll see you later."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They hung up and she waited for more of the students to arrive.

Melony came into class with her mom. "Ms. Lovato?"

Ms. Lovato looked up at her.

_Demi's POV_

"That's me." I stood up and looked at Melony. "Go color, I'm waiting for more students to arrive, okay?"

"Can I finish my clover?" Melony asked me with the cutest face ever.

"Yeah." I watched her go. "Hi."

"My daughter got in trouble yesterday because she used self defense. Why?"

"This school doesn't allow fighting, and she gave another student a nose bleed. Why did you tell her to fight? She knew she was gonna get in trouble. So why?"

"Because," her mother took a deep breath. "Melony is the worst child you can ask for. She has dyslexia, she's weak, and she acts like a child."

"Because she _is_ a child." Ms. Lovato said, crossing her arms.

"Why does she even have you as a teacher?"

"Because Mr. Tarus has too many students and Melony was the next student out his class."

"I don't understand, though. I don't want my daughter in this class."

"Are you trying to insult my teaching style?"

"Are you trying to imply I abuse Melony? Because I don't."

"I didn't even say ANYTHING!" I argued. I already hate her.

"And look at you, you're fat too."

"I'M PREGNANT!" I yelled, everyone was watching now.

"What do these kids do all day? Eat and sleep right?"

"Ms. Lovato? I finished my picture!" Maddie showed it to me. It was a blue and pink butterfly.

"Aw, hunny, it's beautiful." I smiled.

Maddie giggled and skipped away.

"You have a fat child too."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't like you, at all. You encourage peace and I don't want Melony like that!"

"Well, you should, because you're a horrible parent!"

"And you're a horrible woman!" Melony's mom pushed me to the ground.

"MOMMY STOP IT!" Melony and four other girls ran to me.

"Ms. Lovato? Are woo okay?" Leah asked me.

"Someone get Mrs. Efron... No, someone get Mr. Tarus."

Melony ran out the room and came back with them both.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Efron asked, seeing Melony's mom. "You again?"

"You, _again_?" She mocked.

"Here." Mr. Tarus helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"She pushed me, and I fell, and my back hurts." I groaned.

"She's pregnant, you know that, don't you?" Mrs. Efron asked, angry. "Ms. Lovato, take the day off. Go see a doctor, make sure you two are okay."

"Really? I-I-I can't."

"Aww, afraid of a little doctor?"

I slapped her, and it felt good. I grabbed my stuff, told everyone goodbye and left. I called Sterling.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Melony's mom came in, and she started to yell at me. Then she pushed me and my back really hurts.."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

"I'm already on my way to your house, though." I groaned, feeling more pain in my back.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit."

We hung up and I started crying, I pulled into his driveway and he ran to her.

"Dems, it's okay." He took me out the driver's seat and moved me to the passenger's seat and he drove me to the hospital.

A doctor walked to us. "What's the problem?"

"My girlfriend is pregnant and she got pushed and fell-"

"My back..." I moaned into his neck.

"Okay, we'll have her checked out in a second. Please sit and wait."

I started crying harder. It started to hurt, a lot.

"Dems... Baby, it's okay." Sterling's hand was running up and down my back.

"It hurts too much..." I held Sterling tight, not wanting him to let go of me.

"Shhh..." He whispered. He played my hair.

I started to calm down, but my head started to hurt. I finally got a doctor and he checked me out.

"Everything is good."

"How about my baby?"

"The baby is healthy as well."

Sterling took me back to his place and we talked and slept for the rest of the day.

The next day, we both took another day off for the funeral. Sterling helped me into my dress, it was black and had white flowers.

"You look so beautiful." Sterling forced a smile.

"Thank you." I whispered and fixed his tie. "You look handsome." I got on my toes and kissed him. He kissed me back, his lips still warm. "Are your lips always warm?" I giggled.

"I guess..." He smiled and kissed me again.

I pulled away and smiled back.

"You're so cute." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "C'mon." He held my hand and we went to the church.

There weren't many people there, but it was enough to say Sterling had a big family.

After, Sterling took me to meet some other family members.

"I hope you're treating my baby boy right." Sterling's mother, Angela, said, looking at me serious.

"Yes, ma'am. I promise. He's been so kind to me."

"Is she, Sterling?" Sterling's dad, Daren, asked.

"Yes, dad. She is. And I'm doing the same."

"So, when's this baby coming?" Angela asked me.

"Sometime in the Summer. Maybe September if he or she is on time." I smiled, Sterling did too.

"Can't wait. Choose any names yet?"

"Yeah, if we have a girl, Chloe Samantha, and if we have a boy, Aaden Liam." His parents smiled.

"I think they're perfect names."

"Oh geez, Sterling? Is that you?" Another girl came over.

"Demi, this is my step-sister-" Sterling was interrupted.

"I'm Elliot Marie. You must be Demi."

"I kinda said that..." Sterling got interrupted again.

Elliot Marie smiled at me. I gave a smile back. "Hi." I said.

"So, what's your job? How much do you get paid?"

"Elliot!" Sterling interrupted her. "Stop asking her hard-on questions."

"Sorry. Soooo, what's the gender?"

"It's gonna be a surprise." Sterling said it for me.

"I hate surprises." Elliot rolled her eyes. "Why do you want it to be a surprise?"

"Because, we don't want to find out the baby is a boy during an ultrasound and later, we find out the baby is a girl or vise-versa."

"But that happened to me!" Elliot said, outloud.

I looked down and back up at Sterling's family.

"Well, I think I'll take Demi shopping someday."

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Well, if you're gonna be my sister, lots of things have to change."

"Why?" Sterling asked.

"Well why not?" Elliot stomped her foot like a two-year-old.

"I think she's adorable and she dresses fine, Elliot." Angela said, with seriousness in her voice.

"Fine. But when I see that baby, I'm buying clothes."

"No you're not." Sterling nearly yelled.

Elliot saw more people and she skipped away.

"Sorry, she's a brat. She's a bit happy but, I think she's jealous too." Daren told me.

"I don't really care. I work with people like _her_. My students have parents like _her. _I'm immune to it."

"What? People are rude to you? Demi, you're funny."

"No, I'm serious. Yesterday, a student's mom was angry at me because her daughter got in trouble and she pushed me. I fell on my back. I left work early and Sterling took me to the hospital."

"What the h-" Daren started.

"Are you okay, Demi?" Angela asked concerned.

"Yeah. But, it hurt a lot." I reassured them, giving a small smile.

After the funeral, Sterling and I had to go to the burial. Where they would say their final goodbyes. We threw roses into the grave and then they buried her. I held Sterling close as she was finally put in the ground. I've never seen my baby so sad before. Even the baby inside of me was upset.

The next day, I went to work, and all the kids made me cards. They were piled up on my desk, so cute. I looked through them all, one by one.

"Feel Better Ms. Lovato" most of them read. Melony's read "Sorry." On the cover and "Feel better" on the inside. Adorable.

As the kids came in, each one hugged me. The sweetest kids ever. When Melony saw me, she ran over.

"Hi Melony!" I smiled at her.

"Hi Ms. Lovato! I missed you!"  
>"I missed you too, hunny."<p>

"I'm sowwy about my mommy..."

"It's okay, princess." I gave her a hug, I know she was dying for one.

"Do you forgive me?"

"You never did anything wrong." I gave her a box of crayons and some pictures to color. "Go color, okay?"

"Okay." Melony sat over by the Gosselins and Maddie.

Collin walked to me with his shoe untied.

"Do you know how to tie your shoes?"

"Kinda..." Collin looked down.

I helped him tie it, he smiled. "Thank you." He walked back to the boys.

I watched the kids for a few more hours and I told them, once the kindergarteners come, we can watch a movie, they were EXCITED! After they arrived, we decided to watch Shrek, Shrek Two, and Shrek the Third, they loved it. I printed out little coloring papers so they can color Shrek and we can hang it on the wall. The little ones loved it! They loved this so much, I told them they can have more characters to color, so I gave them Donkey, Fiona, Puss N' Boots, and all the others. They boys loved it.

At lunch, the kids refused to go outside, I told them there would be a surprise if they did, boy, bribing them does the trick! After they came back in, I gave them all some lollipops (GET YOUR MIND OUT THE GUTTER!) and the best part, they were Shrek themed.

Mrs. Efron came in to check on us, just because there was no trouble all day. She came over to me.

"How are ya?" She stood at my desk.

"I'm okay, doctor said everything is okay."

"And, how's Mr. Knight?"

"He's hanging in there." I said, being honest.

"Oh, good. The funeral was yesterday?"

"Yeah, I met his parents. They're nice."

"Yeah, Angela and Daren are nice..." She nodded her head in agreement. "So, what's everyone doing?"

"A Shrek thing, I thought of it because the kids watched Shrek and they wanted me to play it again. Which was cute. So, I gave them some crayons and some print-outs of Shrek and I told them we can hang it up. Just because parent/teacher conferences are coming up soon."

"Well, I must say, well done. Keeping them happy seems to keep them out of trouble. Yesterday, they were good too."

"Who was the sub?"

"Me." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I get paid to be a principal but that doesn't mean I can't do a friend a favor."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Well, I gotta get back to work now, I'll see you later. And, I have to finish copying Mr. Knight's class' homework."

"Cool, bye!"

"Bye!" Mrs. Efron walked out the classroom.

After school, everything was perfect. Parents _finally_ came on time, and it was all good.

"Demi?"

I turned around to Vanessa and smiled. "What's up?"

"Mr. Tarus is leaving after this year, and I need a big favor."

"Yeah?"

She took a breath. "The district wants to know if you think you can teach AM Preschool and Pre-K and PM Kindergarten and First Grade."

A promotion? No way! "I can sooo try!"

"Thanks, hun. We can't hire anymore teachers, because we can't afford it and Mr. Tarus is moving to Canada because his wife got a job offer in Canada."

"He'd have to learn some new things, up there."

"I know, but if that happened to me, I'd do anything, as long as I got my family." She smiled and we started walking out the building. "And talk to Sterling, see if he wants to try it too."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

I got home and I called Sterling.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe." I smiled, sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Dems. What's up?"

"You up for baby shopping?"

"Sure, we can."

"Meet me a Babies Я' Us. Okay?"

"Sure. See you then."

We hung up and I went to Babies Я Us, where he stood waiting for me. "Hi baby!" I jumped into his arms.

"Hey, cutie pie." He kissed my cheek and we walked inside. "What else does the baby's room need?"

"Decorations for the wall, there's not much to get, but there are some things necessary." I said. "Like, we can get yellow stuff. It's not too much to get _a_ blanket either."

"You're right." He nodded and we looked around.

**Thanks for reading, please, please, PLEASE, review! **

******GABBY******


	9. Fight Fight FIGHT

I'm disappointed on the lack of reviews. But, doesn't matter. I'll get them soon.

(When I say 'dat' or 'dey', it's because the little ones can't pronounce the words, okay?)

* * *

><p>I stood with Sterling at the store, and we were just talking. "So, babe, anything interesting happen at work?"<p>

"Oh yeah," we stopped and I looked at him. "Vanessa offered me a promotion. I can teach AM Preschool and Pre-K, and PM Kindergarten and First Grade."

"Wow, hun, that's huge. But isn't that what Channing does?"

"He's moving to Canada and the district can't find someone else to do the job. You can co-teach with me if you want. She offered that to you too."

"Really?" He stood and thought for a while. "If you want me to, if it makes it easier."

"Yay!" I kissed him and we brought the stuff and left.

"I'm going back to work tomorrow." He sighed and looked at me. "How were the kids?"

"They understand what was going on, and for the most part, Vanessa was their sub..." I saw Melony's mom with Melony and her father. "Oh, not them again..."

"Oh not them again..." Melony's mom noticed me and she mocked me.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for your stupidity today."

"I'm not either. What are you doing here anyways?"

I pointed to my stomach and raised my eyebrow. "How big does my belly have to get before you notice?"

"It's already huge."

"And I can ask you the same question."

"I'm pregnant. Duh. I took Melony and my husband with me so we can shop."

"I don't wanna be here..."

"Quiet kid!" She pushed her away.

"Oh, so you're the b*tch who hurt my girlfriend."

"And you're the dumb*ss who had sex with her. Huh?"

"Look, I don't really like you, at all, so I'm gonna walk away from you now-"

"Aw, little girl is scared, hm?"

I turned back to her and I stepped closer, knowing Sterling was gonna hold me back soon.

"You wanna piece of me?"

"No, I want the whole thing."

"And you don't deserve to be a parent because you can't even pack lunch for Melony."

"And what's gonna make you a better one?"

I didn't answer her question. All I said was, "Expect a visit from the social worker soon, because I don't think you'll be Melony's mom much longer."

"Woah, are you trying to imply my wife's a bad parent? Because she's not."

"You are too! You act like a drug dealer and don't give a sh*t about Melony! You even sent your girlfriend out to pick her up one day! Why?"

"Girlfriend? Oh no you didn't!" She pushed me but I punched her.

* * *

><p>Sterling's POV<p>

Come on, Demi. Really? You're better than this! I got in to stop them from fighting, but her husband held me back and punched me. I got up and fought back.

We fought for a few more minutes before Demi let out a cry, bringing more attention to us. Security and employees, and strangers came out to see what was going on. I bent down to Demi and she was clutching on her stomach, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked, whispering.

"She punched my stomach."

Now, this is personal. Since I don't hit girls, I punched the father once more, sending him to the ground and went back to Demi, pulling her into a hug.

We were in an ambulance now, and I hate these things. Demi wouldn't stop crying. And my nose was bleeding, I didn't feel anything though. Once we were in the hospital, I let the doctors and the officers know what had happened and apparently, they almost arrested us. But, they understood the story and told me they would need to hear what Demi says, but she was in too much pain. When I went to see, her, she looked at me and she gave me a weak smile.

"Hi, Sterling.."

"Hey, hunny." I sat on her bed and pecked her lips. "You okay? Feeling a little better yet?"

"Not really... They said I may need an ultrasound if the pain stays until after 12 o'clock. It's only 9:30..." She sighed and I put my hand on hers.

"Everything will be okay." I kissed her head and watched helplessly as they tested her, giving her painkillers, and I couldn't really take it.

Later, they told me visiting hours were over. Which was ridiculous.

"Bye, love. I'll be back later."

"You're leaving?" She looked at me, shocked.

"Yeah, visiting hours are," I used air quotes "over."

"Can't he stay? He's my boyfriend!" She protested.

"No, we have to do more tests and you need rest."

"UGH!" She pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

"Okay..." We kissed, it wasn't so long, but it was for a minute or two. "Bye hun."

"Bye." I left and was on my way home.

* * *

><p>Vanessa's POV<p>

I rushed to the door, someone was banging and Leo was waiting for his dinner. I saw police officers and I let them in.

"What's wrong, officers?"

"Two of your teachers have been in an incident, and it was with one of your student's parents."

"Can you just wait one second? Have a seat, my son is waiting for his dinner.." I rushed into the kitchen and I gave Leo his dinner. "Enjoy, hunny." I kissed his cheek and walked back to the living room.

"Sterling Knight and Demi Lovato were involved in a fight with Karolyn and Alan Baxter. Are you aware of the child, Melony Baxter?"

"Yes, sir. She's been in some trouble at school lately, not because of her though."

"Have you ever met these parents?"

"Too many times, yes."

"And do you know their attitude towards Ms. Lovato?"

"Karolyn didn't like her, and Demi and Alan weren't nice to each other at all."

"And have you sent a social worker to the Baxter household?"

"We were about to, tomorrow."

"And who is we?"

"Demi and I. We were gonna send the school social worker to the Baxter's..."

"Okay, well, there's no need for that anymore. We arrested them both, now Melony needs a place to stay until we get hold of the godparents."

"O-okay.." I was happy, but I wasn't gonna show it...

"So, do you know where she can stay?"

* * *

><p>Demi's POV<p>

I woke up and saw Sterling sleeping next to me. "Hey, babe?"

He woke up. "Huh, oh. Hey, beautiful.."

"Hi." I giggled and pecked his lips.

"You slept well?"

"I had an amazing dream."

"Oh really, what was it about?"

"After our baby was born, she was a loveable little girl who everyone loved and we were a happy family."

He smiled. "And you dreamed a Chloe?"

"Yes, I did."

He laughed softly. "That sounds like a great dream."

"And how did you sleep?"

"Good, I guess."

I put my head on his chest and I smiled. It was 6:50 AM, but I was in no rush. "Going to work today?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna miss too many days."

"I'll go if the doctors let me go..." I felt him kiss my head and we stayed like this in silence for a few minutes before a few officers came in.

They asked me questions, but the last question freaked me out.

"Until we find Melony's godparents, if any, she'll need to stay somewhere. Would you be willing to give her a place to stay?"

"Can you give us a minute to talk about it?"

"Sure." He left.

I put my hand on his chest and sighed. "Should we?"

"I think so, it's the right thing to do. And we can see what it's like to have a kid at our house under our rules.."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"Made a decision?" The officer came back in.

"We can take her."

"Great." They let Melony in, but she was sleeping on the officer's shoulder.

"Bring her here." I put my arms out and they put her in my arms.

"Here. We'll notify you if we hear from her godparents." And with that, they left.

I held Melony tight in my arms, she moved a little but she was still asleep. It was 9:05 AM when she woke up.

"Ms. Lovato? Where am I?"

"The hospital, hunny."

"Oh..." She rubbed her eyes and closed them again.

We all were just talking after. I can tell Sterling and Melony can get along.

"Okay, Melony, are you hungry?" Sterling asked.

"Yeah.." She nodded.

"How 'bout you?"

"A little, yes."

"Okay, what do you guys want?"

"Just get me a fruit cup from the cafeteria."

"Can I come wif you?" Melony looked at him and when he nodded, she got off my lap.

I watched them leave and I turned to my phone. 18 new messages. What...

All the messages were from teachers at the school, hoping I would feel better. And then, I saw the date.

"Uh oh."

* * *

><p>DUNT-DUNT-DUNNNNNNT!<p>

What's wrong with the date? Anything special or bad?

Review with your guesses!

**Gabby**


	10. Meetings and Cookies

Here's the next one!

WARNING: The language... Sorry...

* * *

><p>"Oh no..." I looked at Sterling and Melony who came back with the food. "Hunny, I'm sorry, I forgot..."<p>

"What?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Your birthday..." I frowned.

"When?" Melony sat back on the bed, eating her cookies.

"It was yesterday, but it's alright, babe."

"Are you sure? I feel awful.."

"It's okay, I promise. It was kinda a bad birthday anyway." He sat next to me.

I looked down. I feel awful. It was my fault. Everything that happened was my fault. If I just walked away, it wouldn't have happened. "Sorry." I whispered again.

Later, at 5:40, Melony had fallen back to sleep. She looked so peaceful and I couldn't understand why her parents would have done such a thing to her.

The police had come back and it was the worse news ever. "We couldn't find the godparents. According to Karolyn, she never had godparents because they never thought this would happen. But according to Alan, Vanessa and Zac are the godparents."

"Well, how would that make sense if Melony doesn't really know Vanessa..."

"We're running a lie detector test right now. But if we don't find godparents, someone will have to take her in otherwise she has to go to Foster Care and according to Karolyn, she's been put into Foster Care four times already."

Sterling and I looked at each other and I looked down at Melony and sighed. "Can we have a minute or two?"

"Yes." They left and I looked at Sterling. "I feel bad, now."

"I do too. She's a really nice kid too..." He sighed.

"She's made my life so interesting and.. I'd hate to see her back into foster care..."

"Maybe, this is a sign that, in order to care for our first child, we have to practice.. I learned something like this two years ago..." His phone rang and he got up and answered it. "Hello?"

I looked down at Melony who was awake, she was staring into space though. "Sweetie? Are you okay?"

"I wanna go home. I wanna watch TV and play with my toys..." She whispered.

"I know sweetheart, but it's not gonna happen for a few days."

She put her hands over her face and I heard her crying. I kissed her head and rubbed her back.

She wanted her life back, not the abusive life, but the one where she could play peacefully and watch TV. I feel bad, but I know I would be able to give her exactly that if I adopted her.

I sat her up and wiped her tears. "Boo, it's okay. You wanna watch TV now?"

"Yes..." She sniffled and I wiped her tears.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yea..." She turned around and looked at the TV.

"I have to go." Sterling got off the phone and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just, ugh. Elliot's pregnant and my mom wants me to come over. Ridiculous right?"

I giggled. "Have fun!" I watched him leave and I looked at Melony.

"I wanna watch somethin' else." She looked at me.

"Okay, what else is on?"

"I dunno..."

* * *

><p>A month later, Sterling and I made a bold move to adopt Melony. It was still being processed, but it was all good. No questions asked.<p>

"Yea, okay, but I'm not trying to say that Selena is too quiet." It was parent teacher conferences and I had to talk to Selena's mom. She was angry at what I was telling her.

"Selena is really loud at home though." She sighed.

"I understand, it's just there has been drama in this class lately and she hasn't spoken much. Besides that, her grades are really nice. I also had the kids color in some pictures of the characters from Shrek and write about it. They're up there," I pointed to the wall on the right. "if you want to see them."

The next parent was Maddie's dad. I wasn't prepared of what he was gonna say.

"I don't see how coloring in pictures of Shrek teachers my daughter ANYTHING!" He argued.

"Can you let me finish first?"

"Fine."

"I had the kids color and write about their favorite character from Shrek. They had to write which most of the kids, including Maddie, had a great time doing."

"Whatever."

Now, I had to deal with the Gosselin's mom.

"I don't see why Alexis is having a problem with a Melody."

"Her name is Melony and Melony is going through some real serious issues right now. My boyfriend and I are taking her in, she's been in foster care three, four times, and her parents are jerks. It's not her fault she's acting out."

"Yes it is, that's not a good parent!"

"I know that!" I saw Mrs. Efron and I smiled. "Hey."

"Hey. You must be Mrs. Gosselin?"

"No, I'm getting divorced soon. But I guess you can say that..."

"Well... I have to talk to you about your daughter..."

"Oh great..."

I got up and I saw Sterling waiting in the hallway. "Hi."

"Hey. I have two more parents left."

"I have eight left." I sighed and looked at him. "Everything okay?"

"A mom scratched me," he showed me the cut, "because her son is failing."

"That's really stupid." I giggled. "I have to finish up on this parent and then next I have Suri's mom."

"Good luck." He kissed me softly and he smiled.

"Bye babe." I watched him leave and I came back inside.

Suri's mom was the most calm parent. She understood everything with Melony, which was nice and she really loved my idea of a Shrek themed project. She's really nice!

"Okay, so Suri is an overall good student. You should be proud."

"Aww, thank you!" She smiled. "You're a very excellent teacher. Suri has told me so much about you, she says you're the best teacher ever."

I felt like I was blushing. "Aww.." I giggled.

After Suri's mom, things got a little different. I had to deal with Nathaniel's mom. Now, Nathaniel isn't a bad student and he's usually so quiet, but he's not the type of child I have in mind to think about. He's a really nice kid and I like him, it's just, he's not the type to think about. You get it?

"He's a good kid. We've been having some things going around in this class but he's been out of the trouble."

"That's good..." She whispered, loud enough for me to hear though.

"But, I would like him to participate more."

"Sure, sure." She nodded.

I think the worst part was breaking it down to Susan's mom what happened.

"That poor child! I can't believe someone would do that..."

"I know, me neither..."

After the conferences were done, Sterling and I both went to the movies with Melony. We saw some of the parents we just met. Turns out, because of their child's achievement, they were taken to the movies. Anyway, after the movie, Sterling took us to a restaurant.

"What do you wanna eat, Mel?" Sterling looked at her, menu still closed.

"I want mac and cheese!" She smiled, before taking the crayons out the box.

"Okay, do you want fries with that?"

She froze and nodded. "Yeah."

"What are you getting?"

"I'm getting just a salad... and maybe some... chicken..." I smiled.

"Okay, as you wish." He winked at me.

While we were eating, we were so quiet. Melony was so focused on her coloring page, it was adorable... Then came dessert.

"Okay, Melony, dessert?" Sterling looked at her.

"Um... what for dessert?" (A/N: Bad English because 3 year old kids can't speak it correctly yet...)

"Well, you can have ice cream, cake, and even a shake."

"I want ice cream! My old mommy never let me get ice cream here..." She continued to color.

"Okay, chocolate or vanilla?" I looked at her.

"Can I get both?"

"Um, I'll see if we can." I rubbed her back and the waiter came.

We ordered dessert, and I felt like a family, even with Melony included. She was the missing piece of the puzzle.

When we got home, Sterling ended up carrying Melony to bed. It was a busy day. I was just as tired.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

"Wake up, Mels." I shook her lightly.

"Noo..." She whispered. "I too tired.."

I moved some of her brown hair out her face and I gave her a small smile. "You wanna know what we're doing today?"

"What?" She covered her face again with her pillow.

"We're going to make some cookies."

"Weally?" Melony sat up.

"Yeah, but if you don't get dressed, you can't." I stood up and walked out, letting her be.

When we arrived at school, they were having a meeting with all the teachers.

"Okay, so we need to really pay attention to the way the kids treat each other. Agree?" Mrs. Efron started.

"I agree 101%." Miss. Stewart smiled. She teaches another first grade class.

"Same here!" Mr. Tarus smiled.

"Okay, anyone think they have a solution?"

Mr. Jones raised his hand. "We should leave it alone."

"Okay, and let my students get hurt? No way!" I said.

"Well, obviously I wouldn't leave it alone anyway..." Mrs. Efron glared at him.

"Well, the eighth graders don't listen to me anyway!"

"So maybe we should teach them when they're younger..."

"Too late for that..." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Miss. Stewart looked at me.

"The kids in my class are already fighting."

"Well, it's not too late to change that, is it?" Mr. Kavanagh said, his British accent so light though... He teaches third grade, poor kids who can't understand him...

"Well, remember, the kids are still little." His wife whispered. "So maybe there's still away to teach them young without giving them too much information.."

"Yes, maybe..." Mrs. Efron sighed. "But how..."

"Maybe, we do a little play for them, yeah?" Mr. Kavanagh and Mrs. Kavanagh smiled.

"That might just work. They've always been talking about movies and stuff like that..." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, maybe it should be with like the high schoolers and the middle schoolers too!" Miss. Stewart smiled.

"Maybe... Just maybe..." Mrs. Efron sighed. "But obviously, there's a problem with that..."

"What? I'm sure we can get them to-"

"We don't have anymore money to produce a play!" Mrs. Mulvoy Ten, assistant principal, said. "Do you not get it, guys?" Oh, she's a bit mean. "I hate to shoot down your ideas, but why the heck would we try something that can cost us our students and jobs?"

"Slow down there Mrs. Mulvoy Ten!" I sighed. "What's wrong with asking for donations or even just the students-"

"I agree! She's right. Besides, you're not making any sense." Mrs. Kavanagh stood up.

"Sit down, Nathalia! You're making a fool of yourself."

"Excuse me? Don't shoot down my employees and friends now!" Mrs. Efron stood up too.

"Oh, by the way, last night, I won the lottery, so I quit. But before I leave..." Mrs. Mulvoy Ten stood. "Demi, I think you're fat."

"She's pregnant, you b*tch!" Sterling stood up, having to defend me. Of course.

"Sterling, you need to consider cutting and dying your hair, yeah?" She looked at the Kavanaghs. "Must you always be here? You have no life?" She continued insulting the teachers, eventually, I got mad.

"Well, guess what? I have the perfect life! I'm pregnant, I have adopted a child, I still have a job, and I'm not a b*tch." I almost yelled.

"Well, look who decided to come out their shell!" She smirked. "Well, ta ta... Oh and Vanessa..." She slapped her across the face.

"The cameras tell all." Vanessa smirked.

"Sure thing." Ms. Mulvoy Ten smiled. She walked out and I was saw Miss. Stewart's face. I'm not sure if she was sad or mad. The Kavanagh were looking sad, and I know how Mrs. Efron feels.

Anyway, we went back to the classes. My Kindergarteners were already arriving, so I wasn't completely late. "Good morning, guys."

"Hi Ms. Lovato!" All the little ones greeted me.

"Okay, today, we're making something special. Who wants to guess?"

Melony raised her hand.

"I already told you, sweetheart.." I shook my head. "Okay, it's a type of dessert."

"Cake?" Collin called out.

"No."

"Muffins!" Alexis smiled.

"No."

"It's a type of hand food I tell you guys not to bring in for snack time!" Mrs. Efron came in.

"Cookies!" Suri smiled.

"Good job!" I smiled.

"Okay, you're ready to bring them?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Okay guys, line up at the door."

All the kids lined up at the door and I brought them to the cafeteria. Because they never eat in here, this was new to them.

What did you guys think of this chapter? I added new characters and made it a bit longer.

**GABBY**


	11. Teacher Talk

Time for an update, yeah?

3rd Person POV

The cookies that the class made were delicious, they were the best things made! According to Ms. Lovato, of course.

After school, because of the meeting, another meeting was held.

"Okay guys, because we're missing our assistant principal, we need to decide. The school year is almost over anyway..." Vanessa sighed.

Demi had to have Melony with her, because she couldn't go anywhere else. "I think we should. You can't do all the work yourself."

"I know, but that's all I've been doing. She disciplines them so... ugh!" She said, frustrated.

"I know, I sent a student to her, because you were teaching for Sterling, and she came back with the same attitude..." Nathalia sighed. Brad put his arm around her and they looked at each other.

"Awkward moment number one..." Vanessa looked away and everyone laughed.

"Sorry..." Soon, it was quiet again.

"So now new assistant principal?"

"No." Everyone said at once.

"Good. I'm not ready to adjust to a new assistant yet." Vanessa giggled.

"Me neither." Kristen smiled.

"Sooo, Demi, I have to ask you..." Vanessa smiled.

"Ask what?"

"Baby shower?" All the female teachers squealed in excitement.

"Oh, I don't know yet... I mean, it's May tomorrow, so I'm not sure if it should be in the Summer or while Spring is still around..."

"I think you should do it at least two months before the baby is born." Kristen nodded with Nathalia.

"Well, I don't know the gender yet..."

"Oooh, a surprise!" Nathalia giggled. "I wanna do that when I have kids..."

Demi smiled. "At least someone agrees with me..." She glared at Sterling.

"It was my sister." Sterling shook his head.

"I mean, Camille wasn't a surprise. Leo was."

"Okay, girl talk, gross." All the males left.

"Girl time!" I giggled.

"Okay, do you want a girl or a boy?" Kristin smirked.

"I want a boy and a girl. I feel like it's gonna be twins."

"Wow, three before I finished getting my little one to two. He turns two in June, though."

"Aww, I can't wait to see him again!" Demi giggled. "And Camy, they're the cutest kids in the world!"

"D'aww... They get it from Zac though!" All the girls laughed.

"Too bad I'll never have kids..." Nathalia sighed.

"Aww, why not?" Demi frowned.

She sighed. "I don't know if Brad wants any..."

"Girl, guys don't say it. If it happens, they'll most likely take care of the baby regardless."

"That's what Rob said.." Kristen looked down. "And then I had that miscarriage..."

"I don't want to rush into things..."

"Zac and I didn't wait. After the honeymoon, a month later, I was pregnant. That was when Zac taught here..."

"Oh yeah, he was a great teacher!" Demi giggled.

"Yeah! Brad was really jealous, remember?"

"Yes, I do!" Vanessa was laughing. "But don't worry, hun. Whenever you guys are ready, time will tell you, it'll happen..."

After the long meeting, everyone went home. The next day was a Saturday and Vanessa was having a barbeque at her house.

Melony sat on her bed as Demi looked for clothes. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?" Demi picked out a dress.

"Can I take dis off now?" She pointed to her band aid.

"Of course, babes." She took the dress and put it on Melony. "You look adorable."

Melony giggled and ran to the chair and sat so Demi can do her hair. "One day, I have long hair!"

"Yeah sweetie." Demi combed her hair and put a ponytail in it. "Okay, all done."

"Yay!" She got up. "Can I bwing my dolly?"

"Only one, okay?" Melony nodded and ran to get them. Demi "waddled" into her room where Sterling was combing his hair. "Mr. Handsome, what are you wearing?" She giggled.

"Oh, just a shirt, pants, you know the drill." He kissed her and put on his tie.

"You want help?" Demi giggled and fixed his tie. "The babies are complimenting how cute you look."

"They should be complimenting on how pretty you are."

Demi blushed. "Aww, babe..."

They shared a kiss before leaving.

Melony and Demi were singing to Katy Perry's Firework. Sterling was looking at them as if they were crazy.

At the Barbeque, Camille and Melony were playing with some other neighborhood kids. All the female teachers attending were eating and talking under the shade.

"So, Demi, you have names yet?" Nathalia smiled.

"Yeah... Chloe Samantha or Aaden Liam." Demi smiled.

"Aww, so cute!" Vanessa squealed.

"Where did Leo and Camille's names come from?" Nathalia looked at Vanessa.

"Leonardo is from my grandpa and Camille is Zac's sister who passed away almost 20 years ago..."

"Dang, make it depressing, huh?" Kristen shook her head.

"Oh please, they're middle names are more happy."

"You bet they are." Demi giggled. "So, Nathalia, take to Brad yet?"

"Umm..." She looked down and back up. "I did. But he said he's not really ready for it..."

"Wow. I thought he was, he's so good with the kids." Vanessa sighed. "What did you say?"

"I told him I was pregnant already..." All the girls looked at her with wide eyes. "I just found out a few days ago..."

"Oh my gosh, and he said..?"

"He didn't say anything... He just... left... Today is the first time I've seen him today..."

_ With the male teachers, sitting by the TV..._

"Oh guys, you have to help me..." Brad sighed.

"What's going on man?" Sterling looked at Brad curious.

"Well, Nathalia is kinda pregnant... and I'm not ready to be a dad yet.."

"Wow." Zac sighed. "It's about time!"

"For what?" Brad looked at Sterling and Zac.

"You know how long you two have been married?" Sterling raised his eyebrow.

"Four years.."

"And when did I have Cam?"

"One year after marriage..."

"And I'm not even married yet and I have 1."

"Geez... I to-"

"Hey guys!" Eugene smiled.

"Wow, you're late!"

"Sorry... Had to take care of a few things." He kissed Tasie's cheek and sat with them. "What's up?"

"Nathalia's pregnant and I told her I'm not ready for a baby yet..."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Sterling said, disappointed.

"I thought that was the right thing to do..." Brad looked down.

"I did the same when Vanessa was pregnant and she almost killed our baby. Do you even care if she did that?"

Brad sighed. "I don't even know."

Euguene slapped his head. "Wrong answer."

"Maybe."

"Wrong."

"I don't know!"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO!"

_ With the girls..._

"Mommy?" Camille ran over.

"Yes?" Vanessa smiled.

"Can Melony and I go in my room and play?"

"Um... If you want to..." Camille smiled ran off with Melony.

"I don't know what I'm going to do..." Nathalia sighed.

"Well, maybe it's best if you talk to him." Tasie took a sip of juice.

"I don't want to, he really hurt me hard." She sighed. "Maybe my dad was right, abortion is the best option..."

"Hey, it is not." Kristen shook her head. "That's killing a completely innocent life!"

"I know... But I don't know what to do... I can't do this thing by myself..."

"Hun," Demi looked at her. "I doubt the boys are gonna let Brad do that. He'll come around. I promise."

She sighed. "I hope you're right."

"I _know_ I'm right." Demi smiled.

A few hours later, there was tension.

"Look, I don't care what you have to say, you hurt me and there's nothing you can say or do that can change that." Nathalia said, pissed off. It was just the teachers and the kids now.

"Oh god, give it a rest already.." Demi mumbled.

"Okay, I don't really care about what you say either! Why don't you just listen to me?"

"Because I don't want to f*cking listen to your sh!t. Bullcrap is what you're telling me..."

"Guys, this is si-"

"You know what? If I can't have a wife that won't listen to me, maybe we shouldn't be married."

Nathalia gasped. And all the others gasped. "Fine. I don't want to be with someone who wishes our baby wasn't alive anymore either!"

"Fine! The divorce papers should be coming soon, then!"

"FINE!" Nathalia left through the back door, Brad through the front.

"Oh no..." The girls gasped.

"Such an idiot..." Sterling mumbled.

"I feel bad... Hopefully-" Demi started.

"Poor Nathalia... I know how much she loved Brad... I think we should find them..."

"No, it's not enough..." Demi sighed.

"I don't know what the deal is with those two..." Eugene sighed. "One day, they argue, next, I find them making out in their car after school. Maybe it was meant to be that way..."

Vanessa sighed. "That does suck... I have to get another sub..."

"Now I've got a headache..." Demi sighed.

"Poor you..." Sterling sighed. "I guess that's it..."

Last update for a little while...


End file.
